


Reflection

by Chibichan



Series: Mirror Mirror [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibichan/pseuds/Chibichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Toph wishes she could see her reflection in the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Avatar fandom! This is my first fanfiction about Avatar and which character could be more appropriate for my first fic than *drumroll*... the amazing, lovely Toph! I saw this prompt on an Italian fanfiction community and I could NOT not write it. I hope you guys enjoy it. Reviews are always more than appreciated! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; it belongs to its creators and Nickelodeon.

_What do I look like?_

She asks herself that question once in a while. She feels like she knows the answer, like she _should_ know the answer; and yet, she doesn’t.

Toph Bei Fong is not usually the type for such trivial matters. She’s the greatest earthbender the world has ever seen; she invented _metal_ bending, for crying out loud. She’s not like all the other girls; she was always too busy to think about this kind of stuff.

But she is still a girl, regardless.

Toph knows what she looks like. Her mother has told her countless times.

_You have long, raven-black hair. A big mouth. Little hands and feet. A petit figure. Lovely eyes._

Eyes that can’t see. Eyes that can’t see for themselves. Eyes that can’t see the mirror in front of her. Eyes that can’t see _in_ the mirror.

Mirrors and girls usually go hand in hand. Girls make themselves pretty in the mirror. Girls sometimes receive mirrors as gifts. Girls usually can’t go a day without looking at themselves in the mirror.

Not Toph.

She shouldn’t complain about it, really. A mirror would be of no use to her. But still, she can’t help but wonder.

She touches the smooth surface. It’s in front of her, she knows. It’s big. It’s cold. It’s reflecting her image right back at her.

She can feel it, but she can’t see it.

Just once, she’d like to see it. Not just _see_ , but see her reflection. See what she looks like. See what everybody else can see.

She wants to meet her reflection. Meet her in the mirror at her house; then the ones in the shops; in the rivers, the sea, the crystal clear water. Say hello to her wherever she goes. Have her follow along. Become friends with her.

Her reflection, Toph’s greatest wish, Toph’s greatest wonder.


End file.
